Dark Destiny 1x01  Destiny's A Witch
by Dark Destiny 1329
Summary: When Jenna and Talia Beckett move to San Francisco, they begin to display weird powers. Wyatt and Chris are assigned to watch over Jenna and Talia and teach them to tighten their grip on their powers before they get out of control. [Full Summary Inside]
1. Scene One

**Dark Destiny**

**(Charmed Sons Virtual Series)**

**Season One, Episode One**

**Destiny's A Witch**

**Written by: Darien (aka alternate-universe-princess) and Shan (aka charmedgrl4ever)**

**Full summary: When Jenna and Talia Beckett move to San Francisco, they begin to display weird and unexplainable powers. Wyatt and Chris are two Witchlighters – half guardian angels and half good witches – who are also brothers. They are assigned to watch over Jenna and Talia and to teach them to tighten their grip on their wild powers before they get out of control.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Chris, Wyatt, or Bianca (or any other cannon characters we forgot to mention). We do, however, own Prue, Parker, Paris, Jenna, and Talia (and any other original characters we forgot to mention) and would appreciate it if you didn't steal our characters without (A) asking our permission and (B) giving us the credit for them. Thank you!**

**

* * *

**

_Opening Song: I'm Ready - Cherie _

**Scene One **

Rays of sun stretched down upon the earth, glaring into dirty windows and heating the roads. Through the clouds, streaks of sunlight could be seen, and birds and squirrels alike took pleasure in the heat of the day. Though the actual sun could barely be seen, the warmth from its rays was felt more than the muggy look of the sky and the clouds.

The street looked ancient, the pavement cracked and full of potholes. The apartment buildings that lined the side of the road were all decrepit and rundown, definitely not the type of place for two young, cheerful sisters just beginning life on their own. The only perk – and perhaps the only reason anyone would move there – was that it was cheap. To board in any of these buildings would cost next to nothing, though it might end up costing some sanity if one lived there for too long.

The third building from the end of the block looked especially dilapidated, as if it might collapse into a pile of rubble on a moment's notice. As it so happened, it was also the least expensive of all the other apartments.

Outside it stood a scratched up, blue SUV, a pile of boxes, and two young women ready to start their life away from their parents.

"Oh, no," Talia Beckett groaned as she stumbled forward, crashing to the concrete and dropping the boxes she'd been carrying. "Oh, I really, oh..." she bit her lip and picked up the largest, and also most damaged, box. The sound of broken glass hitting the sides of the box sounded as she shook it. "Uh, Jenna...I think I might have broken that lamp of yours..." _And here I thought we'd get through unpacking the car without incident_, she couldn't help but think. She'd just moved to San Francisco with her sister and already she'd broken something. She could tell things were going to go just as well in this new city as they had back home in Boston.

Jenna gently closed the trunk of the old SUV she shared with her sister and easily picked up a small, battered suitcase before peeking around the side of the vehicle to see her younger sister surrounded by what seemed to be a sea of cardboard and shaking a now badly damaged cardboard box. "Talia!" she said, her tone harsh and reprimanding.

"If you just waited like I'd asked, I'd have helped you with those!" She sighed and walked around the car to pick up one of the less-damaged boxes. They'd just have to leave the other two by the car and come back for them later.

"Uh...Sorry," said Talia, frowning slightly.

Jenna sighed again and smiled weakly. She could never stay mad at her sister for too long. "Well, lucky for you, I didn't like that lamp much anyway," she said, even though they both knew she was lying. She'd gotten that lamp as a present from their grandmother when she was fifteen, and it had been one of her most prized possessions. "Come on, let's take these upstairs." She walked over to the door of the apartment building and walked inside feeling very thankful for the fact that she'd previously thought to put a box in front of the door to prop it open.

Behind her, Talia bent down and carefully piled the two smaller boxes Jenna had left behind on top of the large, mostly squashed one she already held and, very, very slowly, she followed her sister up the stairs, grumbling the entire time about the old building's lack of a proper functioning elevator.

* * *

Several minutes later, still cursing the building and now sweating, Talia reached the fifth floor loft apartment she shared with her sister. Over the top of the boxes she could see Jenna leaning against the kitchen counter and grinning. 

"Oh, don't mind me, I don't need any help or anything!" she snapped, nearly tripping over her own two feet as she said so.

"Well, you could've taken fewer boxes," Jenna laughed.

Behind the stack of boxes, Talia glared at her sister, though she doubted Jenna saw her do so.

"I'm just gonna go and get that last box that's holding the door open, 'kay?" said Jenna.

"Sure, just leave me here to crash into a wall. I'll be fine," Talia remarked.

She couldn't really see over the boxes well enough to find her way to her room. Not in an apartment she'd set foot in all of twice before now, at least.

Jenna laughed again and Talia felt a hand on her shoulder – Jenna's – push her in the right direction.

Slowly, and not without bumping into the wall a few times, Talia made her way into her new bedroom.

She put down the boxes the second she stepped through the doorway and sighed in sheer happiness. Those boxes had been heavy. She was about to stand up when she saw what would seem to be a pair of legs in front of her. And they weren't Jenna's.

_Wait..._ she paused, the idea taking longer than it should have to form in her brain. _Okay... there's someone in here! Oh, no! Oh, bad, very, very, very bad! And this city is known for freaks! And we left the door open all this time! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why, oh, why did we leave the door open? Oh, what are we going to– _only then did she realize that not only was there a strange man in the room, but he was speaking in a language she couldn't understand. And then she realized that she was still standing bent over in front of the boxes.

Slowly, she stood up, fighting the urge to raise her hands up to her face and scream.

However, she let out a small sigh of relief upon seeing her would-be attacker. He wasn't particularly tall or particularly muscular, and he didn't seem to be armed. She figured that if she absolutely had to, completely absolutely had to, she could take him. Sure, he was creepy, dressed in all black and chanting in some weird, probably dead language, but she figured it'd be no worse than any of the fights she'd gotten into back in school.

Then he started chanting louder, or he started chanting different words, she wasn't quite sure, and the door slammed shut behind her.

Then she started to panic. Was there someone else in the apartment? Did this other person have Jenna? Were they, whoever they were, here to rob them...or worse? It was at this point that she started to wish she'd paid closer attention to the news. Who knew, maybe there was a serial robber or rapist or worse terrorizing the area and she didn't know about it?

She didn't have too much time to think about how uniformed she was and how many other homes this guy and however many friends he might have helping him had broken into because then, something else happened. The strange man stopped chanting and the air next to him shimmered. It was almost like there was an instant heat wave in the room, causing the air to become hazy and dense.

With a loud 'bang' something that could only be described as a 'monster' appeared in the room.

Talia had to stifle a gasp as she took in its hideous form. It was tall, its head nearly reaching the ceiling, and its skin was a mottled green and grey color, like some sort of sick reptile minus the scales. Its eyes were of purest black- like the depths of Hell itself. It had two small slits in the middle of its face for a nose and a snake-like tongue that kept darting out past its nearly non-existent lips. It, unlike the man in black, had the biggest muscles Talia had ever seen.

Then the man in black spoke, addressing the demon as if Talia wasn't even in the room. His words held an eerie, icy calm to them that terrified her. "I was hoping to do this before she got here, but it doesn't matter. Take this," he paused, pulling a strange, ornate knife from his back pocket and handing it to the creature. "Use this to take her powers. Then you may do as you please with her. However, do not kill her. I want there to be something left of her for her Whitelighter to find. I want him to suffer. Got it?"

The creature nodded, seemingly incapable of words.

_Powers? What powers? What does he mean powers? And what's a...whatever he said?_ _And what is that thing_? Talia shook her head, trying in vain to see if she was dreaming, trying to see if maybe, just maybe, she'd fallen over bringing the boxes into the room and had knocked her head on something.

But nothing changed. Still not convinced, she pinched herself. Again, nothing changed.

This was real.

Even more strangely, the man disappeared. It was as if it was by magic, one second he was there, the next he was nowhere to be seen.

With a roar and a malicious smile the creature charged forwards, blade in hand.

For a split second, Talia froze, thinking, _this is it, this is how I'm going to die and no one will ever know what happened._

The creature's blade was inches from piercing her shoulder when instinct kicked in and she ducked, rolling across the floor. The creature, unable to stop his momentum, ended up ramming the knife into the wall. Jerking the knife from the wall hastily, the creature roared again and spun to face her before she had the chance to get to her feet. She had to roll to the side again to avoid getting sliced by the knife. This time it hit the floor, getting stuck between two of the floorboards.

Talia jumped to her feet, moving as far away from the creature as she could. A single thought ran through her mind. _Kill or be killed. _

Without knowing why, she got down on all fours, snarling. She was so focused on finding a way to get rid of the creature that she didn't notice her hands had started to grow thick, black fur.

Suddenly, she could feel each and every bone in her body snap audibly and re-arrange. She quickly slammed her eyes shut against the pain of it. She let out a cry- one that came out as an animal sounding roar.

* * *

_**TBC...**_


	2. Scene Two

**Dark Destiny **

**(Charmed Sons Virtual Series)**

**Season One, Episode One**

**Destiny's A Witch**

**

* * *

**

**Scene Two**

When Talia opened her eyes, the world had changed. She had changed. The colors of everything in the room had changed, as had her perspective. Her body had changed, she noticed as she realized that the thing that kept brushing past her back legs was her tail. She looked down and saw that she had big, black paws instead of hands. She growled. She felt...powerful...and...in control. There was another thing...Fear. She could smell it. It cloaked the room like a potent stench. And it was coming from the creature.

She growled again and stepped forwards. The creature stepped back. Now, he was afraid of her. She took another small step forward, toying with the creature now.

Its knife clattered to the ground noisily, but it didn't stoop to pick it up. It didn't dare break eye contact.

Talia growled a third time and her tongue slipped out over her lips, giving her an almost creepy look, almost as if she were grinning.

She charged forwards, launching off of her powerful hind quarters and tackled the creature to the ground. She bit into its neck, tasting its blood in her mouth and liking it. It screamed and she bit down harder. With a final roar it exploded into ashes, sending Talia flying back.

Once she was able to shake all the dust from her ears, Talia realized that she could hear someone shouting at the other side of the door. At first she thought it was a threat, someone else to attack, but as she listened to the voice, all the while looking for a way to break the door down, she realized the voice sounded familiar, safe. The voice belonged to her sister, Jenna.

Suddenly, the door knob rattled and she took a step back.

The door jerked open and Jenna stumbled into the room. Talia had to struggle to listen but she could just barely make out what sounded like her name. She stared at Jenna, cocking her head to the side. She was unsure how to act. And she was pretty sure Jenna was saying something along the lines of "How did you get in here? What did you do with my sister?" She couldn't exactly decipher the weird noises Jenna was making, but she could tell she was panicked. Just like she'd been able to smell the creature's fear, she could smell Jenna's.

She opened her mouth to tell Jenna that it was okay, that it was her, Talia, but she momentarily forgot that she couldn't speak; and when she opened her mouth to do so, all that came out was a soft growl.

As a response, Jenna shrieked. That much Talia understood.

So she did the only thing she could think of to do. Slowly, very slowly, so as to not scare her sister off, she walked forwards and gently nuzzled Jenna's leg and licked her hand, showing her that she was not a threat. She purred and sat at Jenna's feet, still rubbing up against her. She could tell that Jenna was still afraid, but all the same, Jenna extended her hand out and started to shakily pet Talia's head. Talia purred again and she could feel sleep starting to prick at the back of her eyelids.

* * *

When Talia woke up she could hear Jenna screaming hysterically. 

"J-Jenna? What's going on?" She sat up, raising a hand to the back of her head and yawning. "I must've bumped my head or fallen asleep or something because I had the strangest dream..."

"You weren't," Jenna replied quietly. Distractedly, like she was afraid to look at Talia, she sat down and started pulling at the frayed ends of her jeans.

"I wasn't what?" Talia asked, confused.

"Dreaming. You were a panther. I thought it ate you, you know. I was terrified, not to mention I was wondering just how the hell a panther of all things had gotten into our apartment, but then it transformed. Into you." Now Jenna looked up, staring Talia straight in the eye. "You weren't keeping that a secret from me, were you? I mean, that's not the kind of secret you keep from your sister, right..."

"What? No. No way..." Talia shook her head, but even as she did so, she realized that it was true. It had happened. And as she thought about it, she realized that the strange, metallic taste in her mouth was blood. That creature had been real. And she'd...transformed.

"Stay away from me..." she whispered quietly, terrified. What was wrong with her?

Jenna shook her head, no. "You won't hurt me. You didn't even try."

"Doesn't matter." Talia pushed her knees up as far as she could, almost hiding behind them. "I could have. I'm dangerous. It's not safe. Stay away. Please, go away!"

Jenna shook her head again. "No. Whatever it is, we'll handle it together. Let me help you."

She put a comforting hand on Talia's leg. "We'll fix this."

"No!" Talia barked, backing away like a cornered, frightened animal. "Get away! I'm dangerous!"

"Talia!" Jenna pleaded. "Please, just calm down, we'll figure this out! Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help, okay?"

"No!" Talia yelled again. She scrambled to her feet, putting as much distance between herself and Jenna as she could. "I might hurt you."

"Talia..." Jenna pleaded again, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Outside, the skies changed from clear and sunny to grey and overcast. "Please..."

"No! I'm too dangerous!" Talia yelled again, this time sprinting from the room and out of the apartment. She had no idea where she was headed, just that she was going as far away as she could get. She had to protect her sister. And to do that, she had to leave.

Jenna felt powerless to stop her sister as she tore out of the apartment. She wanted to chase after Talia, but her feet felt cemented to the floor. She wanted to call out after her, but Talia's name died on her lips. She let out a small sob instead, and outside, thunder echoed. She started to cry, and rain started to fall. She could feel a strange, pounding headache building in her temples, but she ignored it. She figured it was just from crying. Outside, lighting struck not far from the shore and thunder followed shortly after.

Talia ran down street after street after nameless street. As it started to rain she saw the crowds around her dissolve, people seeking shelter anywhere they could. She continued on until she found herself on an empty, deserted back street.

The rain was still pouring from the Heavens in buckets and she was soaked straight through.

She looked around and realized that she had absolutely no idea where she was or how to get home or even how far away home was. Not that she could go home.

She leaned up against what she assumed was an apartment building and looked around, panting very heavily. As the rain continued to assault her and distort her vision, she realized just how tired, cold and hungry she really was.

But she couldn't go home. She could never go back. From now on, she had no home. She knew that from now on she could never stay anywhere for too long. No one could ever know what a freak she was. At the thought of this, she finally started to cry. She could never, ever have friends again. She could never go out on a date again. She could never have a family of her own. She could never see her family, her sister, ever again.

"Oh...poor little witch, out here all alone in the pouring rain..." came a strangely soft and yet impossibly malicious voice.

Talia looked left and right and even skywards, trying to find the source of the voice, but she could barely see a foot ahead of her for the rain.

"What?" she called out, hoping whoever it was would respond. Whoever it was had called her a 'witch'. What had they meant by that?

"Is anyone there?" she called out again. "Hello?" She could barely hear her own voice over the sound of the rain crashing to the ground and the rooftops around her.

"I bet you're really tired, aren't you? Poor little girl with no one to turn to. It must be so hard to have to carry that big secret of yours. Why don't you let me help you?" said the voice. This time, it sounded much closer. Talia spun around and nearly bumped into a man in a big hat and trench coat. The hat cast a long, dark shadow and she couldn't make out the man's face.

"Where'd you come from?" she demanded. Even as she spoke, she inched away from him.

"Nowhere important," the man replied, quickly closing the distance between them. "What is important is that I can help you, witch."

This time, Talia jumped back. "You keep saying that! Why? What do you think this is? This isn't a fairy tale, you know! There are no dragons, or witches, or knights here!" She wiped the rain from her eyes in an attempt to see him better but it was useless. The second she dried her eyes well enough to see more rain fell down and drenched her again, coating the world in a wet, blurry and constantly moving blanket of water.

"No," he replied, moving closer again. "But there are girls that can transform into animals, are there not?"

"How, how, how..." Talia stuttered, tripping over her words. "How do you know that?"

Through the shadows she thought she could make out a twisted half-smile forming on the man's lips. He had scarily white teeth.

"I know things," he said. "I also know that what you are is dangerous. And that you need my help." He extended his hand out to her and waited, the fat rain drops hitting his hand and sliding down, plinking and plunking to the ground.

Talia looked him up and down. He didn't look at all trustworthy, but then, she didn't have many other choices. Besides, he already knew about her secret and he'd said he could help. And it wasn't like she had anything to lose. Warily, she took his hand.

Almost instantly, she regretted it. She could hear the man chanting in some foreign language, Latin, maybe? Suddenly she felt like she was falling, like the world was dropping out from under her and spinning around her all at the same time. All she could feel was the strange man's hand gripping onto hers much too tightly for comfort.

A split-second later, or maybe it was a lifetime, she wasn't sure, Talia felt the ground slam up to meet her. She collapsed to the floor in a heap, so pleased with the fact that the world had stopped spinning that she didn't care where she was. Had she noticed that she was in a cave in the Underworld, had she known what the Underworld was, she might have realized just how much danger she was in.

Then, the man spoke. "Get up."

Without meaning to, she obeyed.

When she looked at him she saw that his hat was gone and so was his trench coat. He was smiling at her. He was the same man from before- the one that had summoned that creature into her room. He was the man in black.

"Seeing as my demon failed, I'll be taking your powers now, if you don't mind," he said calmly. He could've been a waiter saying he was going to take her empty dinner plates, he was that calm.

"Uh...Uh...Uh..." Talia stuttered, this time unable to find any words at all.

Suddenly, it felt like she was shrinking, or like everything in the room was getting really, really, big, really, really fast. She had that same feeling of all of her bones snapping instantaneously, and she squeaked. It took her a second to realize it, but it hadn't been a human squeak. It had been an animal squeak- the squeak of a mouse, to be specific.

Seeing her in her new form, the man smiled, not that she could see it from her perspective. He took a teeny, tiny step forward, taunting her. In response, she squeaked and backed away, her entire body tense and rigid with fear.

Still smiling that creepy smile, he bent down and picked her up. Gently, he petted her, cooing, "Oh, you poor little thing." She shuddered, the tone of his voice was enough to frighten her, and he laughed. It was a harsh little bark of a laugh, one that scared Talia even more than the sound of his voice had.

_So much for getting away..._she thought dejectedly. _I can't even stop shaking..._

"You'll be even easier to kill this way," he said. "All I'll have to do is step on you and, crunch, squish, no more witch."

In response, Talia squeaked.

"I'm sorry," he laughed, holding his other hand to his ear, mimicking someone trying to hear better. "What was that? I don't speak rodent."

He bent down to the floor again, dropping her harshly on the ground. This time, she didn't bother to try to run. She just squeezed her eyes shut tight as if that would solve all her problems.

"Bye, bye, witch," he taunted, raising his foot exaggeratedly slowly.

Again, Talia squeaked, this time waiting for him to stop playing with her and just end it already.

He sighed, lowering his foot to the ground so that it crashed down right next to her, brushing against her fur.

"This is no fun. There's no challenge in this. Besides, I doubt he'll get the message if I send him a dead mouse, anyway."

Before Talia had the time to think "Who?" she felt the world drop out from underneath her again.

**_

* * *

_**

**_ TBC..._**


	3. Scene Three

**Dark Destiny **

**(Charmed Sons Virtual Series)**

**Season One, Episode One**

**Destiny's A Witch**

**

* * *

**

**Scene Three**

"So," Chris said conversationally as he grabbed the jar of pigs' feet out of the freezer, "when do you think our two new charges' powers will start showing themselves? The Elders told us their mom unbound them the moment they moved into their new apartment, right? How long should that be?" He plucked one chunk out of the jar and dropped it into the sizzling brew, which hissed angrily and changed to a violent shade of lime green.

From the other end of the kitchen, Wyatt scrunched his nose and peered over his own pot to stare into Chris's. "Do you have to do that when I'm cooking lunch?" he asked irritably, already knowing the answer.

Not even bothering to inform his brother that they were low on potions (according to Chris they were _always_ low on potions), Chris ignored him and said, "You didn't answer the question."

"What? Oh, I don't know." He shrugged and asked, "Could you pass me the lemon juice while you're over there?"

Chris wiped his hands on his jeans and replaced the pigs' feet in the freezer, reaching into the fridge at the same time to extract the bottle of lemon juice. "What do you need lemon juice for anyway; what are you making?"

"Lunch," Wyatt replied with a grin. "I'm trying out this new recipe Mom told me about last week."

"You mean that pasta sauce?" Chris murmured absently. "Nice. It doesn't smell so good, though," he added bluntly

Shooting an annoyed scowl at his brother, Wyatt countered, "That's because your potion is making the whole kitchen _stink_."

"No need to get all excited," Chris chuckled. "Re —"

Before he could finish speaking, the front door burst open, the wind howling with a personality of its own. A few moments after it was slammed shut again, Bianca darted into the kitchen, her hands covering her soaking hair. She shook herself off and tiny droplets of water splattered everywhere.

"The weather is going _crazy_," she complained. "One minute I'm walking under a scorching sun, and the next I'm trying to outrun raindrops. It's strange, even for San Francisco."

Chris paused in what he was doing to place a chaste – though his and Bianca's love never _could _be described as "innocent" – kiss on her beautiful lips. Then, his eyes narrowed in realization. "Wy," he questioned slowly, warily eying the downpour outside.

"Yeah?" Wyatt replied without looking up from his sauce, completely ignorant of the gears turning forcefully in Chris's mind.

"Our new charges – what're their powers?" He waited for Wyatt to comprehend what he was insinuating.

"Well, the older one —" He stopped abruptly, eyes widening, and muttered, "Shit."

'_Yup,'_ Chris said grimly, using his and Wyatt's telepathic connection to speak the single word. "Uh, Bianca, we'll be right back."

Already long accustomed to Wyatt and Chris talking telepathically, she didn't even bat an eyelash, assuming they knew what they were doing. "Be careful," she warned, still not completely secure with leaving Chris alone. After what happened last time with the darklighters… Of course, if Wyatt was there with him, he shouldn't have a problem… but, still, she couldn't help but worry.

"Always," he smiled. "Let me just bottle these potions." He filled five empty vials with the simmering, lime green liquid and forced five corks into their respective bottles. Then, leaving them on the counter, he dragged Wyatt away from his cooking sauce.

"Come on, Chris!" the elder of the two protested. "Let me just finish the —"

"Wyatt," Chris replied before Wyatt could finish, "look outside. One of them, maybe both, is losing control of her powers." He didn't bother mentioning that he, too, had been insistent on finishing up what he had started before leaving. The two brothers, though as different as could possibly be, were similar in that respect.

Wyatt rolled his eyes at his brother and closed his eyes to sense their charges' location. After a moment he shook his head and announced, "I don't have a strong enough connection with them yet. I'd need to be closer before I can pick up anything."

Chris frowned in concern and replied, "That's weird. I can sense mine just fine."

"Yeah," Wyatt joked, though he too was worried at that statement, "well, you were always more whitelighter than witch."

'_Shut up, Wy.'_ Chris rolled his eyes and mentally added, _'Let's go find them.'_

The two vanished in a swirl of orbs only to reappear in front of a terrified, blonde woman who immobile, stood frozen in shock. Tears streamed down her cheeks in torrents, and Chris's eyes darted from her tears to the sky's, immediately making the connection.

'_Based on the rain, I'd say this is the weather manipulator,' _he told his brother, not wanting to scare the girl further than she already seemed to be. _'Which means she's mine – which is probably why I could sense her but you couldn't sense yours.'_

Mutely, Wyatt nodded in agreement, checking briefly for his charge, though he already knew she wasn't here. If Talia were here, he would know. He sighed heavily, realizing the implications of this. If she weren't here, the only other place she _could_ be was the Underworld. Otherwise, Wyatt was sure he would have sensed her by now.

Hearing someone sigh loudly behind her, Jenna whirled around, eyes wild and panicked. She took a terrified step backwards, tripping over an empty cardboard box. Chris winced as she came crashing to the floor and stepped forward, offering her a hand to help her stand.

"S-stay away," she cried, crawling away from him in a feeble attempt to escape.

"We won't hurt you," Chris murmured. He knelt beside her, eyes locking on hers. "I promise you – we're here to help you and your sister."

Jenna knew she should probably wonder how these two men knew she had a sister, but after what she had just seen that wasn't a particular concern for her. All she knew was Talia was gone – ran away to who-knows-where – and men kept appearing in her apartment and attacking. It didn't take long for her to deduce that these two men were here for the same reason.

"H-how did you get here?" she demanded, her voice quavering in fear despite trying to sound unafraid.

The blond man standing a few feet behind them smirked. "She's as stubborn as you, Chris," he quipped, and the man named Chris shot him a glare. This was _so_ not the time for jokes.

"We orbed, Jenna," he admitted hesitantly. He wasn't sure how much to share with her right now; he didn't want her to have a complete melt-down, although she seemed to be headed for one right now.

'_Try to sense your charge,'_ he hissed at his brother, hoping they could hurry up and get out of here. _'I know she's in the Underworld, but if you focus you're usually able to sense people in the Underworld.'_

'_Yeah,'_ Wyatt shot back irritably. _'People that I've known for a long time. I've never even _met_ Talia before.'_

"How d-did you know my n-name?" Jenna stammered. She flinched when Chris reached forward to grasp her hand gently.

Evasively, he replied, "I know enough about you to know that you and Talia need help. We"—he motioned to the other man—"my brother and I, also know what's wrong with Talia… and it's nothing bad. Something amazing is happening to the both of you."

_Brothers?_ Jenna wondered vaguely, noting that the two couldn't look more different if they tried. Where the older (he looked to be the older of the two anyway) was tall, muscular, and blond, Chris's short hair was as dark as his green eyes were bright. He was a few inches shorter than his brother, and though he wasn't weak per se, he was far from being as strong as his brother looked.

'_Way to sound like a whitelighter,'_ Wyatt congratulated mockingly.

"Shut up," Chris muttered to his brother, helping Jenna to her feet. He left Jenna to contemplate what she had missed; after all, the other hadn't even _spoken_. "I'm Chris if you hadn't gathered that earlier."

"Yeah," Jenna remarked. Her eyes darted to the blond, wondering when – or _if_ – he would introduce himself. His grin was lopsided and easy and he seemed a lot less tense than his brother. "I got that." When Chris's previous words registered in her mind, she looked back at him incredulously. "What do you mean that nothing bad is happening to my sister? She turned into an _animal! _What could possibly be _good_ about that?"

"She's a witch," the older man answered. "That's what witches do."

"Witches turn into giant cats?" Jenna countered before she even knew what she was saying. Wait a second; what was she talking about? Talia – a witch? It would be more accurate to call Talia a complacent, mild-mannered pushover. And whatever Talia was, a pushover wasn't it. Talia was… well, just Talia. There was nothing out of the ordinary about her (_except_, Jenna reminded herself miserably, _she just turned herself into a beast_).

A smile crept onto Chris's handsome features. Jenna couldn't help but get slightly peeved at the pod-people smile he shared as if he knew something about Talia that she didn't. "Well, not exactly," he told her. "Obviously you can't turn into animals, and you're still a witch."

That startled a laugh out of Jenna. Now she _knew_ these men were crazy. "A witch? Oh, no, I'm pretty sure you've got the wrong girl. I'm no witch."

Wyatt strode across the room, eyes wandering past each box suspiciously. "I felt… something," he hissed to his brother. He wasn't worried too much about being able to vanquish any threats because – well – being twice blessed had its advantages. The problem was Jenna: he knew she didn't know about her powers and _certainly_ didn't know how to control them. If she got in the way… she could get hit in the crossfire…

She might have been Chris's charge, but he and Chris were so connected that losing Chris's charge would be almost as bad as losing his own. Not to mention how distraught he knew his own charge would be. It was better to keep Jenna hidden and safe.

However, before he had time to contemplate where to hide her, the 'visitor' appeared. And really, she wasn't so much a visitor as she was the shared owner of the place. With a crash landing that would've been hilarious under any other circumstances Talia found herself back in her and Jenna's shared apartment – or more specifically – on the floor of said apartment. She groaned - a fairly human sounding groan she noticed - and sat up. "Okay, owww..." she whined.

Wyatt grinned with relief and stepped forward toward the girl just as Jenna cried, "Talia!" and scrambled to her sister. "Oh my god, are you okay? How could you just run out on me like that? I'm so glad you're —"

"Uh, I hate to cut this short," Chris interrupted, "but we might want to get out of here before the demon that kidnapped Talia —"

"Demon?" Jenna squeaked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Wyatt replied with a sigh. He ran a hand through his light curls and added, "Do you know who took you, Talia? It might help us in the long run."

Talia, who was too surprised that he knew her name (and didn't seem to be attacking like the other two… _freaks_ had) didn't respond. Wyatt suspected as much and wasn't too deterred by her silence.

Before he could continue, Chris interrupted urgently, "I'm glad you feel like we have time for small-talk, Wyatt; but I'm thinking the manor would be safer. You can continue this there. Can we go, though?"

The flippant grin dropped from Wyatt's face, leaving him serious; and he nodded in agreement. "Sure," he said, holding out a hand to Talia, who merely stared at him suspiciously. He sighed, "We'll explain when we get out of here. Right now all you need to know is you're in danger, and we can protect you."

Before he and Talia – and then Chris and Jenna – orbed out of the apartment, Wyatt distinctly heard Chris's voice echo inside his head: '_Way to freak them out, Wy.'_

_'Shut it, little brother,'_ Wyatt remarked as soon as he and Talia landed. Chris landed with Jenna in tow a moment later and smirked at his brother, causing Jenna and Talia to share a look of confusion.

_'You can handle them for a minute, right?'_ Chris asked Wyatt telepathically. _'I want to go and find Bianca, tell her that we're back.'_

Wyatt nodded and Chris took off, again causing Jenna and Talia to share another look of confusion. Why did they keep doing that, making faces at each other without speaking? Did it have something to do with that witch thing?

Talia stepped forward, about to ask for some answers, but she stumbled, the after effects of orbing for the first time finally catching up with her. "Oh...kay... wow... that's... whoa... Warn me next time, would you?" she muttered, quickly raising a hand to cover her eyes. The room was starting to spin a little bit, and it was making her dizzy.

From somewhere nearby, a laugh sounded. It was a girl's laugh for sure but whose?

"So you don't like orbing either, I take it?" said the girl.

Talia opened her eyes weakly and looked around, realizing for the first time that she was standing in the living room of a large, old, Victorian style house. There was a girl getting up from a couch not too far from where she was standing. It looked like she'd been reading.

"Oh, is that what that's called?" she groaned.

"Geez, Wyatt, did you tell the poor girl anything or did you just do the usual 'You're in danger and you need to come with us now' routine?" said the girl to Wyatt. Just as Wyatt and Chris looked completely opposite to each other, so did this girl to them. She was of average height, athletic build and had dark brown, completely straight hair, and green eyes. At a second glance, Talia noticed that the girl's eyes looked a lot like Chris's. Talia assumed she was either another sibling or a cousin.

The girl turned her attention back from Wyatt to Talia. "Did he at least explain to you what whitelighters are?"

"Uh… huh?" asked Talia, nose wrinkling in confusion. A what?

Prue covered her eyes with one hand in what was obviously mock disgust and asked disdainfully, "Did you at least tell her she's a witch?"

With an easy smile, Wyatt answered, "Yes, I did," in whitelighter-speak and turned to Jenna, asking her if she had an idea as to who was after them. She didn't.

Prue scowled, glaring at him behind his back.

"And what the hell was that?" asked Talia, partly amazed and partly terrified. That was the second time today that someone had spoken in a language she didn't understand. It was a little bewildering to say the least.

"Just his only way of bother me since he knows full well that I don't understand that jabbering whitelighters call a language," Prue sneered, still looking over at Wyatt. However, when she saw Talia's confused expression her features softened. "Maybe I better explain some of this to you."

She led Talia over to the couch, sparing glances back at Wyatt and the other girl, they were already discussing something.

"So...what do you know?" she asked distractedly, still looking over at Wyatt and Jenna. Knowing her brother as well as she did, she could've sworn he liked this new charge, and in more than just a wanting-to-be-a-helpful-whitelighter kind of way. The question was whose charge was she? Wyatt's or Chris's?

"Well..." said Talia, clearing her throat extra loudly. She could see the girl, whoever she was, staring at her sister as she talked to Wyatt. Once she had her attention she lowered her voice so that only Prue would be able to hear what she said next. "I know they look awfully cute together, even thought I don't know much about him other than his first name."

"Oh, right," said Prue with a smile as she remembered just why exactly she'd led Talia over to the couch. "Okay, well, I'm Prue Halliwell. And that over there is my older brother, Wyatt." Quickly, she nodded over at Wyatt. "He's part whitelighter and part witch. So is my other brother, Chris. A whitelighter is like a guardian angel for witches. They protect witches, they call them charges, and they have special powers, like witches, only different powers. They can orb, which is a kind of teleportation, I suppose. They can speak all languages, and as you saw, they can speak their own language, well, if whitelighterese can really be considered a language, since they don't use words, just clicking noises. And some of them, like Wyatt, have the power to magically heal injuries. They can have other powers too, like the ability to throw electric bolts, or the ability to glamour, which means they can change their appearance, they can also sense their charges. But the most annoying power – and only my two freakishly super-powered brothers have this – is how they have this telepathy thing going on with each other. They're always tormenting me with that one."

"So you're a whitelighter too?" asked Talia.

"No, I'm not. Okay, so obviously there's some more explaining I need to do. See, my brothers, and two of my cousins, and one of my aunts...or rather, my aunt..." Prue paused for a moment, frowning like she was remembering something she didn't want to be remembering. She bit her lip for a split second before continuing. "Anyway, a witchlighter, which is like the slang term for someone who is part whitelighter and part witch, is born from a whitelighter and a witch. See, how it works is a person becomes a whitelighter after they've died if they did really good things in life. My Dad was a whitelighter, and my mom is a witch. So both of my brothers are part whitelighter. But my Dad gave up his powers before they ever had me so he's just a mortal now and I'm just a witch."

"Oh, okay." Talia frowned slightly, her eyebrows knitting together. That was a lot of information to get all at once. "So what are your powers?"

Prue grinned. "I'm glad you asked." She closed her eyes and she slowly faded from sight. "Invisibility for one," said Prue's seemingly disembodied voice. Talia nearly fell on the floor from the shock of it. Prue laughed and instantly she reappeared. Talia jumped back again, this time falling off the couch entirely.

This only caused Prue to laugh even harder.

"And I can do this," said Prue. Using her powers of telekinesis, she threw one of the pillows that had been on the couch straight at Talia's head.

"Hey!" Talia whined, barely ducking out of the way in time. She couldn't help but laugh, though. Somehow, this silly approach to it made the idea that the girl she'd just met could turn invisible and move things with her mind just like a comic book character much easier to take.

"So, what can you do?" Prue offered a hand out to Talia.

Wary that Prue might try another trick, Talia took her hand and got back up onto the couch. "I can turn into animals, I guess. But I don't think it'd be a good idea for me to show you. I don't know how to control it, and I might just end up turning into a rhinoceros and wreck your house."

"Oh, well, yeah, that'd be bad," Prue replied with a laugh. "But how about we go and get some food? I'm starving." She got up off the couch and stretched.

"Sure, I'd like that," said Talia, looking around. "But you're going to have to show me where the kitchen is; your house is kinda huge." She laughed as she took another look at the house. It was really big. She'd never really been in a house like this before. Her family's home in Boston had just been one of those small, one level, modern style houses.

"This way," said Prue, nodding in the direction of the kitchen. "I'll show you."

"And besides," she said as they passed by Wyatt and Jenna, "I wouldn't worry about learning to control your powers. When Wyatt first got his power of molecular acceleration he blew up the couch in the attic half a dozen times."

Wyatt didn't say anything, but he ducked his head and his cheeks flushed a shade of red to rival a tomato's. Talia laughed. "Really?"

Prue nodded and laughed at her brother's expression. It was definitely obvious to her now, he liked Talia's sister.

* * *

"If I'm…" Jenna glanced at Wyatt somewhat skeptically. "If I'm a witch and I don't have the power to transform into animals like Talia can, what _can_ I do?" 

Wyatt smiled, thinking this might be better for Chris to do since she was technically _his_ charge. However, Chris would probably want some "alone time" with Bianca; and Wyatt figured his little brother wouldn't mind if he handled this whitelighter-to-charge talk. "You have what they call 'weather manipulation.' The name is sort of self explanatory."

"You mean…" Her eyes widened as she looked outside the window, fascinated with the downpour of rain heavily beating against the window. "_I'm_ making that happen?"

"Yep."

"So how do I make it stop?" She certainly didn't want to be held responsible for drowning all of San Francisco, especially after only _just_ moving here. Her eyes were riveted to the individual droplets – like beads of sweat – that trickled down the windowpane. When she looked at them in this light, each drop seemed to reflect the rainbow; it was beautiful.

"You just need to get a reign on your emotions is all," Wyatt calmly explained. "Your powers come from your emotions,"—wow, how many times had he heard that one from his parents before?—"and _your_ emotions are completely out of whack right now. It's completely understandable after what you've been through."

A clap of thunder from outside agreed whole-heartedly with the witchlighter's statement, and Jenna blushed at the sound, knowing it was she who had caused it. He must think her totally incompetent, losing control of her powers like this.

"Well, yeah," she defended. "I just found out I have _powers_ that were late to bloom – twenty-something _years_ late. How long did _yours_ take to show?"

"Uh…" Wyatt ducked to hide a grin. "I had my powers before I was born. But," he added quickly before she could cry out in disbelief, "I'm sort of a special case. There was some weirdo prophecy made about me, so I have an extra power boost. The rest of the family took about four to six months to develop their powers."

"Show off," Jenna muttered, her mood easing slightly as she chuckled along with the witchlighter. Then she sighed, turning her attention back to the rain. "I still don't get how I'm just supposed to get myself under control. I feel fine right now… a bit psyched, but I think I'm entitled…"

"Of course you are," Wyatt replied, "but that's still what's causing all of that." He waved a hand towards the window. "Try this: close your eyes and just breathe for now."

Unsure, she followed his instructions, letting her eyelids flutter shut as she tried to calm herself and clear her mind. She had always sucked at meditating. However, she wanted to prove to Wyatt she was competent at _something_; so she refused to give up until she thought of nothing but the sound of her breathing – in and out, in and out.

"Now what?" she murmured in a subdued tone.

She didn't miss the smile in his voice. "Now open your eyes." She did and was surprised and immensely pleased to see the sun's rays peering in through the window.

* * *

"Bianca?" Chris called into the sunroom, checking the vacant room for his fiancée. She was here when he and Wyatt had left; where could she possibly have gone in the few minutes they were gone? "Bianca!" 

He closed his eyes to sense for her but didn't find her. Far from worrying he sighed, shaking his head. She could be almost anywhere. While she rarely blocked herself from his radar, the Phoenix clan always left up highly developed protection charms that blocked a whitelighter's sensing powers as well as a demon's. Sure, she might be in the Underworld, but she also might be at any one of her relative's homes.

The question was: what made her leave on such short notice? Where exactly was she, and why hadn't she waited the few minutes it might take for him to return so that she could _tell_ him where she would be?

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *


	4. Scene Four

**Dark Destiny **

**(Charmed Sons Virtual Series)**

**Season One, Episode One**

**Destiny's A Witch**

* * *

** Scene Four**

"Hello?" Bianca called as she walked into her mother's apartment. "Anyone home? Mom? Hello?" Not long after Chris and Wyatt had left, her cell phone had started going off. It had been her mother's number on the display screen, but it hadn't been her mother that had called. Whoever it was that had called had definitely been male. But she had no idea who that was. All he'd said was, "Please...help..." and then the line had gone dead.

She'd shimmered over to her mother's as soon as she'd snapped her phone shut.

"Hello?" she called out again, now becoming nervous. What if this was a trap?

Still, there was no response.

Carefully and quietly as her training had taught her, she crept further into the apartment. She could hear the constant whine of the phone's dial done and headed towards it. The noise was coming from the kitchen.

She could see the phone lying in front of the island counter in the center of the kitchen. The back had fallen off of it as if it had been dropped. As she bent down to look at the phone, she noticed something else- a small trail of blood leading around behind the island counter.

Curious, she crept around behind the standalone counter.

The tiny trail of blood led to the body of her twenty-six year old cousin, Nicholas.

His eyes were closed as if he was sleeping, he looked almost peaceful, but his body provided another story. He was covered in various cuts and bruises, his clothes were damp with spots of blood and there was a large gash on the side of his face- which was where the trail of blood had come from. What on earth had happened?

"Nicholas!" Bianca cried loudly, hoping to wake him. "Nicholas!"

He didn't move.

"Wake up!" she screamed, slapping him on the cheek.

"Nicholas! Wake up!"

And still, he didn't wake.

Again, she slapped him on the cheek and again he remained motionless.

Tentatively, she grabbed for his wrist. It was as limp as a rag doll's and about as lifeless.

She couldn't feel a pulse. He was dead.

But how could he be? That didn't make sense. There weren't any big injuries anywhere on him. There were some cuts and bruises, sure, but that wouldn't have caused... this... would it?

Slowly, she started checking him over for any big injuries. She didn't find any, no broken bones, no anything.

But then, and not without some effort, she flipped him over and saw it. Straight in the center of his back there was a deep, jagged cut, one most likely made by an athame. There was a large pool of blood beneath him. He'd most likely bled to death.

"Oh..." she whispered softly, tracing the path of the wound. "I'm so sorry, Nicholas. I'm so sorry..."

He'd probably been here like this for a while, and she hadn't known. Not until he'd called.

And by then, it'd been too late.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again. She flipped him over and lovingly ran her hand across his cheek. "But I promise you, I will fix this. I will track down whoever did this to you, and I will make them pay." She kissed his forehead gently and got to her feet. After looking at him one last time, she left the apartment.

She decided it was safest to walk back to the Manor and even safer to take a zigzagging route - just in case whoever had killed Nicholas was after her as well. They wouldn't attack outdoors in public, and they'd be less likely to follow her by foot.

And she really just didn't want to go back to the Manor right now. She needed some time to sort this out, to figure this out in her head. And walking usually helped her figure things out.

* * *

It took her eight blocks, but finally it hit her - there was no fixing this. She kept thinking in the back of her mind that if she killed whoever had killed her cousin, she'd fix it and everything would go back to normal. But it wouldn't. Her cousin, one of the few friends she'd had growing up, was gone. She'd never get to see him again. She'd never get to see him smile, never get to hear him laugh, never get to hear him speak excitedly about his latest target ever again. 

And the worst part? She wouldn't even be able to go to his funeral. She still saw her family often, but since she was no longer an actual assassin, she wasn't allowed to be part of any of the Phoenix Clan's ceremonies anymore. That included a Phoenix's last rites.

By the twelfth block, she started to cry.

And the rain continued to fall, soaking straight through her long sleeve t-shirt. At some point in her wanderings she'd wished she'd thought to bring a jacket, but it wasn't a particularly persistent thought.

One thought kept running through her mind. She was never going to get to see her cousin ever again.

* * *

There was a knock on the door, and frowning, Chris went to answer it. He wasn't too sure they needed visitors right now when everything was so hectic – the Beckett sisters' demon problem was trouble enough, but now Bianca was missing as well. Chris didn't think they needed any innocents to save at the moment. Perhaps he would point any innocent in his cousins' direction. Parker and Paris were just as capable as he, Wyatt, and Prue were when it came to demons. Sure, he and Wyatt were especially good at it and had been doing it for the longest time; but in the long run Parker and Paris could vanquish almost any demon he and Wyatt could. Besides, how many times did innocents need to be saved from a demon that was _that_ powerful? 

Answering the door, Chris opened his mouth to turn the person away and froze, eyes wide. Bianca was standing before him, soaked to the bone from the rain that had mysteriously ceased only moments ago. He ushered her into the manor and it took him a few seconds to realize her cheeks weren't wet from the rain.

"Bianca, what's the matter?" he asked gently.

Shaking her head, Bianca sobbed, a sound that unnerved Chris. Bianca almost never cried, so when she did he knew something had to be very wrong. Instead of pressing the issue, he enveloped her in a tight embrace, letting her tears drench his shirt. "It'll be okay," he crooned. "You're safe, Bianca; everything will be fine."

"No." Her voice was dry and dead as she spoke. Shaking her head, she backed away from Chris's embrace. Wrapping her arms around herself, she ducked her head and refused to look him in the eye. "It won't be."

* * *

In a secluded cavern in the Underworld, the man in black, Michael Fitzwilliam, watched the scene play out before him on an oracle's glowing crystal ball. The crystal ball provided the only light in the large, empty, cavern, lighting the man's face from underneath like a flashlight used for a spooky campfire tale. 

He couldn't help but be proud of himself.

He'd attacked the wrong charge, sure, but the attack on the Phoenix's cousin had more than made up for that little error.

As he watched the scene play out at the Manor, as he saw the spark of unhappiness his actions had started, he grinned.

The Oracle lay dead at his feet, her blood pooling around his shoes.

Again, he smiled. This was only just the beginning.

* * *

_**(End.)**_

* * *

**-please review!-**

**If you respond to a review-reply, please - at the top of the PM - tell us who you're sending it to (example TO: Darien). I know that sounds strange, but it gets a bit confusing for us. Thank you!**


End file.
